Teeth
by gabiiii981
Summary: La mayoría de las veces, Tweek está nervioso y alterado. Craig siempre es el encargado de tranquilizarlo. Era como si Tucker nunca se alterara ni tuviera debilidades, pero el rubio sabe que no es así. Sabe más que nadie que su pelinegro tiene puntos débiles, como cualquiera. CREEK. Feliz cumple atrasado Sakuyachan16!


**Holaa! Subo este corto Oneshot, dedicado especialmente a _Sakuyachan16_ (Feliz cumpleaños atrasado n.n) Espero que te guste, porque es una especie de Twaig e.e lo escribí en dos horas, wow. Los personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla xD Disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

Craig seguía a Tweek con la mirada desde hace unos… quince minutos. El rubio estaba nervioso, pero por primera vez no exageraba ni sobreestimaba la situación. Se ponía de pie y daba vueltas por el salón de clases, que por cierto estaba vacío ya que era la hora del almuerzo, para luego regresar a su lugar y enfocar sus grandes ojos verdes en la hoja de papel sobre su escritorio. Para la buena suerte de Tucker, ambos se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Craig podía observar cada mínimo gesto o escuchar las pequeñas exclamaciones que soltaba el rubio de vez en cuando. Roda los ojos y se cruza de brazos sobre su pupitre, segundos después vuelve a dirigirle su mirada azul oscura a su pareja, quien se comía las uñas desde su asiento, releyendo varias veces las preguntas del trabajo que debía entregar en la siguiente clase.

-¿De verdad no quieres que…?-

-¡NO! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡SI ME AYUDAS, EL PROFESOR SE DARÁ CUENTA DE QUE LO HICISTE PORQUE LE ENCONTRARÁ GRANDES PARECIDOS A NUESTROS TRABAJOS Y SE SUPONE QUE ERA INDIVIDUAL, TE JURO QUE IBA A HACERLO AYER A LA NOCHE, PERO ESTUVE TANTO PERO **TANTO** TIEMPO VIGILANDO A ESOS MALDITOS GNOMOS DEL DEMONIO QUE ME TERMINÉ DURMIENDO POR EL CANSANCIO Y CUANDO DESPERTÉ, YA ERA MUY TARDE Y ENTRÉ EN PÁNICO Y YA NO PODÍA PENSAR EN…!-

Craig básicamente se acerca a Tweek en menos de un segundo, lo toma por las muñecas y las aparta de su rostro. (Al gritar a todo lo que le daba la garganta, estaba casi seguro de que luego sería capaz de arrancarse las uñas con los dientes.)

-Tranquilo. ¿Me escuchas? Nadie va a morir, tú no vas a morir, es en serio. Sé que eres lindo cuando exageras las cosas, o cuando te vuelves excesivamente melodramático. Pero no te hace bien estresarte de esta manera, debes relajarte un poco, tonto.-

Tweek se le queda mirando a los ojos, temblando desde su lugar con una expresión de miedo y confusión muy notable. Forma puños con sus manos y baja la mirada, cierra los ojos con fuerza y le asiente un par de veces. Tucker se da cuenta de que su novio había entendido el mensaje, así que decide soltarlo y suspirar cansado. Sólo buscaba que el rubio dejara de perturbarse por todo de esa manera tan singular.

-Sé que tienes razón. Ngh. N-no precisamente en eso de que soy "lindo", pero… q-quizás debo tomarme las cosas con más calma. ¡Pero debes entender que a veces la presión es demasiada! Todos nos alteramos algunas, ngh, veces. Tú también, Craig.-

Tucker alza las cejas y toma asiento en su silla, Tweek gira hacia él, con esa tierna mirada confundida en su rostro que a Craig le provocaban verdaderas ganas de comérselo. Pero esta vez, el pelinegro sonríe de lado, con cierta soberbia inconfundible, y lanza una carcajada que no logra contener. El rubio lanza un gritito, porque esa risa significaba que no le daba crédito verdadero a sus palabras.

-Primero, eres hermoso, Tweek. No creas lo contrario, porque lo eres. Y segundo, no creo que haya nada que me incomode lo suficiente para alterarme.-

-¡Gah! Eso es mentira.- Tweek le hace su mejor expresión de cachorro triste. Porque sabía que Craig no estaba en lo correcto, que siempre demostraba ser el chico más rudo del mundo y que casi siempre le daba a entender al resto de la sociedad que era estoico y desinteresado en la mayoría de los asuntos ajenos. En resumidas palabras, que todo le valía un carajo. Pero ciertamente tenía debilidades, muy en el fondo, pero las tenía. Y el rubio era una de las pocas personas que las conocía.

-Yo creo que tú eres lindo, mucho más lindo que yo.- El de ojos verdes le sonríe con honestidad, sin una pizca de mentira en sus palabras. A pesar de que Tucker parecía ser un chico demasiado complicado de analizar, era mucho más sencillo de lo que cualquier podría imaginarse. Era cuestión de saber observarlo lo suficiente. Aunque nadie lo creía posible, sus complejos eran más simples que los de cualquiera.

Craig vuelve su semblante serio, arquea una ceja con desconfianza hacia su pareja. Pasa a señalar la hoja de las actividades que aún no había concluido y baja la mirada sin querer mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

-En vez de mentirme, ¿Por qué no empleas el poco tiempo que tienes en terminar tú…?-

-¡Gah! Oh Dios, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te estoy mintiendo? Eres… tan hermoso, Craig.-

Tucker tuerce una mueca de inseguridad pura ante el rubio. Tweek le sonríe nuevamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo decirle a su pareja lo que pensaba de él. En realidad así debería ser, pero cuando se trataba del pelinegro, las cosas nunca eran precisamente normales como en cualquier pareja. El problema era obvio, y Tweek sabía que acababa de tocar uno de los complejos de Craig.

-No… y basta. Deja de…- Pero antes de que pueda concluir la frase, su pareja le toma una mano y arrastra un poco su asiento hacia él. Se acerca a su cuerpo sin dejar de sonreírle con bastante tranquilidad, sin dejar de sujetar su mano. Ladea un poco la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces con inocencia hacia su confundido pelinegro.

-No tienes que… sentirte nervioso.- Pronuncia sin tartamudear. Craig odiaba admitirlo, pero cada cosa que le decía lo hacía sentir cada vez más incómodo. Sabía que ese era su propósito, pero Craig Tucker no se doblegaría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su novio. Por eso no le mostraría ninguna faceta que implicara debilidad en su persona. Si ese era su objetivo, podría ir olvidándolo. Tweek no iba a triunfar.

-Buen intento, sabes muy bien que soy un asco. Más que nervioso, me siento ofendido ante tus… mentiras. Sí, eso, son mentiras.- Afirma con total seguridad, clavándole una mirada fría que daba mucho miedo. Pero el rubio ya estaba tan acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas, que ya no le daban miedo. En este caso, le daba risa. Por eso empieza a reír sin ser muy escandaloso, el motivo no era difícil de entender. Le parecía absurdo que Craig tuviera una debilidad tan tonta. Solo estaba jugando, le decía la verdad al decirle que era atractivo, sería una locura no pensar eso del pelinegro. Pero Tucker estaba decidido a negarlo rotundamente, su seriedad por la cuestión era absoluta y eso era suficiente motivo para reírse por un buen rato.

-No puedo creer que… jajajajja. De verdad pienses que no eres hermoso.- Tweek no deja de reír, a pesar de que Craig lo fulminaba con la mirada y no movía ni un solo musculo de su rostro. Para él no era gracioso, seguía sosteniendo que le estaba mintiendo. Le suelta la mano al rubio y le muestra su dedo medio, un clásico "Fuck You" dirigido hacia su pareja, porque estaba molesto.

Pero abre los ojos atónito cuando Tweek posa sus manos sobre su rostro y lo acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, quedándose a unos cinco centímetros de distancia de su boca. Ese movimiento deja shockeado a Tucker, ya que Tweek jamás había tomado la iniciativa en todos esos meses de relación.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y no sólo lo más hermoso que he visto, sino también lo más sexy.- Pronuncia entrecerrando sus ojos con cierta lujuria. Craig estaba recibiendo demasiadas sorpresas por un día. Primero le dice que es hermoso, cosa que era una mentira descarada y perversa, luego se le acerca y lo asusta de muerte con su proximidad y su voz sensual y sus ojos brillantes e irresistibles. Intenta retroceder, mirando hacia abajo y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener la calma y no mostrar signos de perturbación, ¡No dejaría que Tweek ganara el juego! Nunca le mostraría su lado más vulnerable, ni en el más lejano de sus sueños.

-Cállate, yo… estás loco. O ciego, la verdad no lo sé.- Murmura el pelinegro sin querer seguir hablando. Siente los dedos de Tweek acariciar su rostro, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza. El rubio lo estaba alterando, estaba rompiendo todas sus barreras. En pocas palabras, lo estaba jodiendo, lo estaba poniendo en verdaderos aprietos. Tonto Tweek, lo violaría al llegar a casa, podría apostarlo.

-Tan lindo.- Le susurra en el oído el no tan vulnerable rubio a su pelinegro. Su aliento provoca que Craig se estremezca y abra los ojos en menos de un segundo, no puede evitar sonrojarse de la sorpresa. Tweek sonríe una última vez y aprovechando su sorpresa, le encaja un beso en los labios. Un beso superficial, casto. Típico beso que transmite sentimientos profundos en vez desencadenar otro tipo de actos. Cuando se separan, Craig toma las muñecas de Tweek y las baja de su rostro. No logra ver de frente sus ojos, porque le daba algo de vergüenza admitir que el rubio acababa de dejarlo totalmente indefenso ante él. Se sentía un idiota por dejarse derrotar con tanta facilidad. Además, él tenía un punto y no hablaba en vano.

-Pero… tengo los dientes jodidos.- Murmura con un tono melancólico exagerado. Tweek siente que podría tirarse encima de él y besarlo hasta quitarle todos sus estúpidos complejos de la infancia. Es decir, mierda, era Craig, el pelinegro más sexy de toda la secundaria. ¿Quién carajo se fijaría en sus dientes? No todos los días un pelinegro de ojos azules, con una excelente contextura física, y con una actitud envidiable, te besaba hasta el cansancio y te complacía hasta en el más mínimo de tus caprichos. Tweek se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, porque sabía que Craig era perfecto y que nunca podría estar con otra persona que no fuera él. Quería que se diera cuenta del valor que tenía. Pero bien, sus debilidades y complejos eran parte de lo que amaba de Tucker. Adoraba ver sus rasgos más humanos.

-Mejor… no digas nada más. Porque de lo contrario, no sólo serías lindo, sino también tierno y violable.- Ríe Tweek sin poder contenerse. Porque la expresión deprimida del pelinegro era inimaginablemente tierna, daban ganas de abrazarlo mucho para que dejara de estar triste. Pero casi de inmediato, el rubio se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho nada. Craig se pone de pie en su lugar, más sonrojado que nunca, y vuelve a mirar con ceño fruncido al rubio. Le desvía la mirada y camina con pasos pesados hacia la salida del salón, dispuesto a retirarse y a tomar aire para alejarse de toda esa tensión.

-¡Gah! ¡E-era broma! ¡Craig! Jajajajaja.- Su pareja lo sigue hacia la salida. Acababa de alterar a Craig, avergonzarlo, incomodarlo, muchas emociones juntas por un día. Molestarlo era divertido, aunque algunas veces arriesgado. Pero al carajo, nunca negaría que esas facetas de Tucker eran las mejores.

**;:;:;:;:;:**


End file.
